gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 10
Eat something sour when tired (疲れた時は酸っぱい物を, tsukareta toki wa suppai mono o) is the tenth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Someone has left a giant dog at the Yorozuya's front door with a note asking them to take care of it. Kagura insists on keeping the dog, much to Gintoki and Shinpachi's dismay. Plot She begins with Kagura ordering sukonbu . When you return to the store, he meets a group of children gathered contemplating something near the Yorozuya . They are scattered at her and Kagura distinguishes a giant dog. The scene changes to a news report announcing the arrival of Prince Hata . The reporter Ketsuno, says it is the second time to visit all the zoos in the area. At that moment, watching the news, Shinpachi said the news before you see Gintoki asleep with a magazine Jump on your face. Kagura is back, Shinpachi asked toilet paper that went to buy. She spends one roll when you had to buy a complete package. Shinpachi asks explanations, Kagura replied, stating that the samurai used newspapers. As the two continue arguing, Gintoki wakes surprised to see a dog. Shinpachi asks what looks, but initially believed Shinpachi concerned the roll of toilet paper; finally he realizes that a dog is frightened. Kagura appoints Sadaharu right then. In addition, the dog was with him a note that was on her necklace that reads aloud Shinpachi. Shinpachi thinks it's a joke about how it is written. Angry, Gintoki Kagura orders to get rid of him, who can fend for himself. Kagura refuses to leave him alone. Then pat Gintoki will Sadaharu but the dog puts his mouth on her head. At the zoo, the Prince Hata remembers his previous visit to Edo that ended in disaster. Therefore, this time wants to look unusual to take them to their planet animals, but they all end up trying to eat. At that time, in the streets, Hijikata and Sougo are working on finding a rare animal for an important person on the orders of his superiors. Sougo puts a collar around the neck of Hijikata as one species called man. Hijikata was angry and forcibly remove the collar, then he realizes a leaflet containing the portrait of Sadaharu. Back to Yorozuya, Gintoki Shinpachi tells that Shigeo stays in the house until someone comes to claim; referring to Sadaharu. Kagura insists that stay with the dog as it is beautiful, but Gintoki question what he says. So Kagura throws to Sadaharu towards the two in order to trust him. Then Kagura plays with Sadaharu and agrees to train him in that Gintoki gets angry because he drooled his magazine and Shinpachi is altered because peed your CD Otsuu; and then try to hit, Sadaharu still takes them to his mouth. Later, Gintoki comes up with the idea of paying your debt to income Otose with Sadaharu, however Otose refuses to accept the dog and throws. While sleeping Kagura, Gintoki and Shinpachi go looking for a new owner for Sadaharu; Shinpachi is not as though according to what I wanted to do Gintoki. When trying to move Sadaharu realizes that it is very heavy. Gintoki yells fat to make it move, that makes anger and begins to chase down the street. Hijikata pass was hit with Sougo. Kagura wakes up and realizes that Sadaharu is gone. With Sadaharu calm, Gintoki is an idea; take the dog to the house Shinpachi. Upon reaching the dojo, Otae hesitate to accept a pet, stating that you have a useless brother. Gintoki tries to convince Otae, but appears Kagura. She kicks him to Gintoki trying to give his new pet. At the park, playing with Kagura and Shinpachi Gintoki Sadaharu while resting on a bench. Kagura explains that as a child had a pet rabbit called "Sadaharu No. 1", but she hugged him strongly that he died, after waking up because of a nightmare. Therefore, she wants to Sadaharu as it is tough. After the explanation, it is left to the care of Gintoki and Shinpachi while she goes to buy some Sokonbu. Gintoki and Shinpachi after playing with Sadaharu, tend fatigue. Just then, Hijikata and Sougo appear claiming the dog to give him, Gintoki still refuses to give Sadaharu. Shinpachi asks him if he did it for love Kagura, but he says he does not want to take orders from the Shinsengumi. When you finish give the explanations he did not realize he was treading tail Sadaharu, who gets angry and turns to chase down the street. In the same place, the limousine carrying the Prince Hata being injured. Hata Sadaharu hurt to see it wants to take, Jii he says is an Inugami, an unusual race. So Jii binds on top of the car and I take over. They have a few hours past, Kagura realizes the theft of your new pet. In addition, he was clinging Gintoki limousine, asks the driver to stop and to return the pet because he has taken a liking. Kagura sprints, manages to reach and hit the limousine with his umbrella up jumping into a nearby river. Kagura Sadaharu would remember later that tied up the car and begins to mourn the loss of another pet. However, Gintoki reveals that he and Sadaharu are safe in a tree having jumped before his blow. Gintoki states that decided to reduce their pay for food costs; Kagura mentioned she was never paid before. Ends with Hijikata and Sougo asking Kondou, acting as the mascot. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *kagura *Sadaharu (debut) *Ketsuno Crystel *Otose *Prince Hata *Jii *Hasegawa Taizou (flashback) *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao (cameo) Trivia *Hijikata and Sougo only appear in the anime. They do not appear in Lesson 10 of the manga. *The sukonbu is the favorite snack of Kagura, are strips of dried seaweed vinegar. *During the visit of Prince Hata zoo show various animals from around the world. Ultra-Giraffe Nebula M78, refer to the location of the Planet of Ultraman. Elephant Iskandar of the Large Magellanic Cloud, referring to Space Battleship Yamato. And the Penguin Lilliput Dwarf Star System, referred to Gulliver's Travels. *Otose refuses to accept Sadaharu, and compares it with a Dog of Flanders. Reference to the novel, " A Dog of Flanders ", written by the British Marie Louise de la Ramee, better known as Ouida in 1982. popular book in Japan that was based on the anime " Furandâsu no inu " in 1975. *The black bird said Aho Aho from Naruto and Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes